


that one time Splash was super effective

by jih1gh (jih3k)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Femdom, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokemon Eggs, Pokemon in Vagina, Rough Sex, Sex with Pokemon, Unbirthing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jih3k/pseuds/jih1gh
Summary: Misty has some fun with Ash, Pikachu, and Goldeen wink wink
Relationships: Kasumi | Misty/Pikachu, Kasumi | Misty/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	that one time Splash was super effective

It was a rainy summer's eve as Ash and Misty sat under the tree to keep themselves dry. Pikachu sitting on Ash's lap, trying to keep warm for they didn't have any blankets. Ash let out a sigh as he leaned on the trunk of the tree, “I wonder what's taking Brock so long. He's been inside of the poke`center for a long time. I wonder why he told us to stay out here in the rain though... This sucks.”

Misty looked over at him, knowing very well what Brock was doing, “He's probably having an important meeting with her about pokemon breeding. He'll be out soon.”

Inside of the pokemon center was Brock leaning over Nurse Joy and he grabbed her boobs forcibly as he started to shove pokemon eggs into her vaginal cavity. They were big and started to tear her insides, blood trickling down, covering the operation table. Ash didn't know Brock had a side of madness inside of him, but Misty did. Misty knew very well.

Brock went down and licked the tears off her face as she was screaming, not out of pleasure, but out of pain. He was enjoying ever moment of her pain as his erection started to grow. Unfortunately, this isn't about Brock and Nurse Joy, let's move on.

“I just wish he would come out sooner, it's getting really cold out here,” Ash groaned.

Misty was getting fed up with his whining. She has been dealing with that whining for years now and she has yet to get her damn bike back. Something finally snapped in her as she leaped over to him and smashed him against the cold ground.

“Will you stop you're fucking bitching and just fucking shove that Pikachu up my vagina already!?”

Ash was dumbfounded, but before he could say anything she forcibly kissed him, shoving her tongue inside of his mouth. For a solid, they played tongue tag with one another before Misty showed her true strength and ripped off all his clothes in one go. His penis was as stiff as the Eiffel tower, Ash didn't know what to do. He was naked, in front of a girl, and Pikachu was staring at his penis in complete aw.

Misty grabbed hold of dick as she started giving him a rough handy with her incredibly dry hand. The friction of his dick and her hand instantly caught fire like if you would rub two sticks together. Ash screamed. Misty on the other hand shoved him out into the rain like a sack of rotten potatoes.

Before Ash could even make a move, his dick was finally going out. Misty stopped in front of him, grinning with her eyes full of hunger. What hunger? Ash didn't know, but Misty sure did. In one swoop, she removed all her clothes like they were held on by Velcro.

In an instant, she slammed her pussy onto his dick, feeling it reach deep inside of her. A moan escaped her lips as she started to rock back and forth. The burning sensation of his dick felt so good inside of her, it made everything more warm than they needed to be. Surprisingly, his Ash's beef whistle was still in tact and ready to roll.

PSSSHHHHH went a poke` ball and out came Goldeen! Goldeen heard the commotion outside and splashed itself way over there since it was raining. It started to shake violently, chanting it's name over and over again until finally it released horndrill right into Misty's buttocks sending out a loud scream through the air. Misty jumped up, her vagina releasing Ash's penis from her tight grasp. As fast as Misty jumped up, Goldeen was even faster as she put her mouth straight onto his bratwurst, sucking as hard as a Goldeen could. Ash couldn't help but let out a loud pleasurable wail.

Pikachu spotted it's chance as Misty's exposed pussy shown for the whole world to see, dripping wet and ready to go. With a swift volt tackle, the pokemon reached it's entire body right into her deep crevice reaching her cervix. The electric shock when through her body, making her feel more horny than she did before.

“YES. THIS IS ALL THAT I WANTED. PIKACHU, MORE, MORE!!!” The screams could be heard through space. The astronauts were confused as fuck, but hearing that they just started fucking in space because why the fuck not? At this point, everyone started to fuck. Misty's cry was heard through the entire city which made everyone horny as fuck.

Pikachu started to wiggle inside of her, sending electric shocks through her body. That wasn't enough for Misty though, she needed more. She leaned her body over Ash and started to demand that he suck on her boob udder's as drool dripped from her mouth to his face. Before he could answer, she shoved her teat right into his mouth. With her hand, she shoved Pikachu further into her to the point where it was inside of her womb. Pikachu let out a strong Thunderbolt inside of her, she screamed and screamed out an insane amount of satisfaction. Since her actual vagina was free while Pikachu was incubating inside of her womb, she slammed herself right onto his deep v diver. Her hips started rocking on their own, sitting up now and fondling her own boobs. Ash could feel the electricity of Pikachu as she violently slammed her lower half onto his, which made it more erotic for the both of them.

Oh, and Goldeen went in as well since it had no time to move out of the way. Good thing Goldeen is made slick full of fish goo. Too bad about the horn though, but Misty loved it.

Misty shook violently as if she was in one fierce seizure. The moans and cries of them both filling the air, reaching the city, where the streets were filled with cum and girl juices. It looked like winter hit a second time this summer as the rain still poured. Oh wait, the clouds started to part as the fucking continued nonstop. Their love making made the rain stop and the sky clear to the point where, if you looked up, you could see the astronauts butt fucking one another with their equipment at hand with whatever astronauts have out there.

In one final push and electric shock, they both came like the flood gates opened. Cum sprayed out of her mustached beaver as Goldeen couldn't hold it all into it's tiny mouth. Pikachu let out a strong final electric shock through their bodies; loads of juices flowed out of Misty, soaking Ash's bottom half.

Misty panted as that was the best love fucking she has ever done in her life. Her body collapsed onto Ash's. She looked lovingly into his eyes, whispering, “Now it's time to give birth.”

One swift motion, she screamed as she pushed Pikachu straight out of her womb. Pikachu took a strong mile ahead, getting shot like a projectile into the abyss.

The End


End file.
